Pyrrha Victrix
by vindictious
Summary: A POV of my favorite character. I drew on memories fighting in the SCA thirty years ago. Trust me, I know what it's like to look up at the referee! Still in Notepad ( apologies for not reinstalling Word yet, waiting till after moving). Thanks to those who have also done POV's for giving me ideas! Usual " Don't own RWBY " included.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was ten when my Aura was unlocked. On my eleventh birthday, my father placed a sword in my right hand while my mother hung a shield on my left arm.  
I've been fighting ever since then. First tutors, then the trials to enter fighting school. Now it's my third year at Sanctum, and I'm still fighting my way to the top.  
Last year I took second place in the Mistral tournament. Thrakos, my best friend and rival, got lucky. One point, and he got the wreath instead of me.

Now I'm standing on the packed sand of the school arena again, facing another opponent.  
She's a first year, and kinda cute too. Long red hair tied up in a ponytail, green eyes, I'd consider dating her if she were older. She should be easy meat for a third-year.  
But...there's something different about her. Maybe it's the way she holds her sword. It's shape is pretty much standard, a little shorter than mine, but definitely a larger caliber. Gotta watch for that when there's space between us.  
Or.. is it the eyes? The way she looks at me, like a Beowolf looks at a farm animal. That's not normal for a first year.

The my attention is drawn to the referee.  
" Pyrra Nikos! Are you ready?"  
She raises her sword over her head, signalling her readiness.

Nikos? I wonder is she's related to Taurus Nikos?

" Achilles Tanos! Are you ready?"  
I shift my grip and raise my sword also. It's the third since I started my training, larger and heavier than the first. It has served me well so far.  
" Begin!"

WHAM!

Damn! This girl is fast! I'd barely started forward when she struck that blow, and now she's behind me. Throwing my shield over my left shoulder deflects the second strike. Rolling forward to gain some space, I add a spin to come up facing her.

BOOM!

Definitely a heavier caliber! The edge of my shield is forced back against my elbow. Bless you mother and your eye for quality metalwork! I've never had to replace the original. Flipping my sword, I fire back. Her shield barely moves as the round ricochets off.

Hmm! Well, there's my next upgrade!

I rush forward, hoping to close the distance before she can fire again. She smiles at me, just before the grip on her sword extends.

A spear? The damn thing is a spear too? Okay, two upgrades!

Still, if I can get past the head it's pretty much useless...but no. She's just too quick with that thing. I manage to twist enough so that it won't hit dead center, but it catches my shoulder.

First point is hers. Fine!

Gripping my sword tightly, I let the blade point scrape over her shield and beyond. Once my hilt has passed its edge, I reverse the swing. The pommel pulls the shield out and away to her left. The opening is wide enough to drive my own shield edgewise into her midriff, bending her over as the air is driven out of her lungs. The force of the blow drives her back six feet.

Point for me! Aanndd... she's not smiling anymore!

Her shield is suddenly in the air, flying straight at my face. I raise my own and take a step back, knowing it's a distraction to cover her charge. Still, it works well enough.

What the hell! Who throws a shield!? Taurus Nikos, that's who! Definitely related, probably his daughter.

Her sword strikes fall on me like a rainshower. I'm blocking as quickly as I can, not liking the situation at all. Defense doesn't win a wreath, got to get back on the offense...somehow!  
I show her an opening and she goes for it. Snapping my hands together traps her sword momentarily between my sword and shield. I try pulling her off balance, but she's already slamming her shield down at my leading foot.

Well, that certainly didn't work!

I release her sword as I jump back, desperate to stop her from crippling me. Her shield slams into the packed sand, raising a dust cloud. A seconds hesitation and I would be missing half my foot. She jumps backward also, opening the distance between us. As we both pause for breath, she smiles and raises her sword in a salute to a worthy opponent.  
I appreciate people who remember the niceties of the arena, so I return the salute and smile back. I really like this girl, she's another friend and rival in the making.

Back to it!

We both charge, shields forward, swords high. Suddenly she has that spear again, spinning on one foot as we close. I realize that I'm holding my sword an inch too high. Unerringly the butt of her spear finds the opening, a flower of pain blossoms in the ribs. The armor held, just barely, but a beeping at my wrist tells me she just depleted my Aura with that one blow. She spins the opposite direction, body and weapon a blur. I feel my left tendon tear as the leg is lifted high into the air. As I drop onto my back I see the edge of her shield coming.

Crap!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The ice-cold water wakes me up again. I open my eyes and see the referee frowning down at me. He walks away as I sit up. They don't have a lot of patience for losers, if you don't need medical attention then they could care less about you.  
I find my sword and stand. The tendon is on fire, but I ignore it. Something more important is on my mind at the moment.

And I just bought this two months ago!

I kneel in front of her and hold my sword up across my palms. She is the victor, it's hers if she wants it. Thrakos took my last one when he won the tournament. He had the right. Instead, she grasps my hands and pulls me to my feet, closing my fingers over the blade. " Keep it for the next time!" she says. I bow my head and thank her.

Gracious as well as honorable! Someday there is going to be a very lucky man.

" I'm sorry about your ankle! " Biting her lip, she's concerned about my pain.I reach out and give her shoulder a gentle shake. "Don't ever..ever..apologize for winning fairly!" I smile and gesture towards my leg with my other hand. " This is a good reminder to never underestimate an opponent, especially a younger one!" This brings the smile back to her face.

I turn her towards the stands and give her a gentle push. " Wave to them! They came to see a winner!" The crowd goes wild as she raises her hand. I don't begrudge her this, I've been the one waving often enough. But, somehow I can't envision her being the one waking up in the sand. I turn towards the opening in the wall.

Ow! Oh, yeah!

Pausing a moment, I use my Aura to repair the tendon enough to let me walk out of the arena with my head high. I know I'll get teased by Thrakos for the loss to a first-year, but he hasn't faced her yet! Even as I feel the Tournament winners wreath slipping from my fingers I still smile. There's always second place.

Defeat never felt better.


End file.
